A technology for increasing authentication accuracy in palm vein authentication has been disclosed. According to the technology, palm images are obtained while the illumination conditions of the illumination source are sequentially changed, and vein patterns are acquired from the palm images (see Patent Document 1, for example).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-90412